Trust Me
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: It takes months for Wally to really trust her.


_A/N: Okay, it is impossible for me to not ship these two. Wally's _such _a boy sometimes; it's lucky Artemis is around to keep him in check._

_In regards to the actual fic, I've taken some liberties. My guess is the mole mentioned in _"Infiltrator" _is Roy Harper/Red Arrow. I know I'm probably wrong. And I know Artemis is likely not Linda Park-West, Wally's wife from the comics, but I couldn't resist. :D Also, her line about being the fastest boy alive with a limp comes from something Shayera/Hawk Girl said in Justice League/Justice League Unlimited. I take __no credit__ for it._

_Thanks for reading this horribly long A/N. Reviews are love._

**Trust Me**

Everyone was safe, thanks to her. The Justice League had taken her in for treatment and announced that after a few weeks of bed rest, she'd be good as new.

Artemis had had no shortage of people dropping by to wish her well and congratulate her on a job well done. Megan had brought her bright yellow flowers and chattered on for an hour about how brave everyone thought she was.

Her fake uncle Ollie and Black Canary had visited together. Green Arrow complimented her shooting and Dinah merely looked as if she understood the reason behind Artemis's actions all too well. Artemis did not miss the fact that Dinah slid her hand into Oliver's as the two left her room in the med bay.

The boys had come together. Kaldur told her how honored they all were to have her as a member of their team. Robin and Superboy echoed his sentiments before the trio left her in peace.

She had seen everyone but the one person she wanted to see. Megan had mentioned briefly that he hadn't been around much, and that the few times she had seen him he'd been angry and ashamed.

Artemis hadn't exactly been expecting Wally to be breaking down her door to thank her or anything. But some acknowledgement of the fact that she had taken Roy's arrow for him would have been nice. She would have liked him to apologize for not trusting her. The female archer was sure they would never stop arguing, but she didn't really mind that part. She did, however, mind that months after she'd joined their team, he was still suspicious of her and had been right up until a week ago.

The blonde teenager had had far too much time to stew over her thoughts about Wally. "Just you wait, West," Artemis muttered.

"Wait for what?" he asked, speeding into her room in a red, yellow, and blue blur. The redheaded boy came to an abrupt stop next to her hospital bed. Artemis could feel his green gaze on her, taking in her injuries. "You look terrible," Wally announced.

"Thanks."

He nodded. "Any time." The teenager took a seat beside his blonde teammate. She could see him struggling to begin with whatever it was he wanted to say. Artemis smirked.

"Never thought I'd see you at a loss for words."

Wally narrowed his green eyes at the other teenager. "Listen, Arty…" he began, using the hated nickname he'd given her a few weeks after she'd joined Young Justice, "What you did for me…I mean, if you hadn't…I never thought I'd have to watch my back with _Roy_…"

"You weren't watching your back. I was."

The speedster clenched his hands into fists. "I'm trying to say 'Thank you', okay? That's twice now."

Artemis shook her head. "The first time doesn't count. I didn't know what a thorn in my side you'd be." Wally made a face and she instantly regretted her words. "Fine, I take it back. I know I'm a thorn in your side too."

"That you are." And then he slowly reached for her hand, folding his fingers around hers. When Wally was quite sure Artemis was not going to attempt to murder him for holding her hand, he gave her a small smile. "So thanks for…well, what you did. And I'm sorry for not believing you. You said you weren't the spy and I should have believed you."

Her voice took on a bitter tone. "I wouldn't have believed me, either. And no one would ever have suspected Red Arrow. He was wanted on this team before I ever was. He's your friend, Wally. I'm just the replacement."

"No, you aren't."

Artemis was surprised by the redhead's firm voice. "Come on, you know that if he had joined you from the beginning I would never have been here."

Wally gave the archer's hand a friendly squeeze. "Arty, I know I don't always act like it, but I'm glad you're here. Because if you hadn't been, I might not be here either."

Artemis could see the sincerity in Wally's green eyes and felt like this conversation was getting a little too serious for her liking. "Okay, West. Don't get all sappy on me. I was just doing my job."

Now he grinned. "Just keep telling yourself that. You know you like me."

"More than I should," Artemis blurted out before she could stop herself. Wally's eyes grew round and Artemis felt like kicking herself. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was, I do like you, despite all the times I've told you I don't. And you're not really as annoying as you used to be. And if we both worked on the bickering we could probably actually get along."

She could have sworn she saw a look of disappointment flicker across Wally's face. But he nodded. "Okay. And this should go without saying, but for the record, I trust you. I should have from the start."

Artemis smiled. "I know. Just promise me you'll believe me the next time I tell you I'm _not_ a mole."

"Will do." He hesitated, a question in his eyes. He looked as if he were debating internally over whether or not to ask. Finally, Wally decided to open his mouth again. "So while we're trusting each other, what's your real name? I mean, you don't have to tell me…but I'd really like to know." Wally gave her the sweet smile that actually made him kind of cute.

She groaned. "My real name is Linda. Tell anyone and you'll be the fastest boy alive with a limp." The growl in Artemis's voice told the older boy that this was a very real threat.

"Deal. I like Arty better anyway."

"Shut up, Wally."

The redhead grinned again. And then, before she could even try to stop him, he kissed her cheek. "Bye, Arty," he called cheerfully over his shoulder as he zoomed out of the med bay before the blonde archer could kill him.

Artemis knew she should have been annoyed at her teammate's actions. But she wasn't.


End file.
